naruko uzumaki the guns magician love
by Quinesia
Summary: Fem Naruto


I don't own Naruto

female Naruto

what if minato survived the sealing as kushina

what if Naruto was female and neglected for her siblings because they have the kyuubi chakra and she has the soul

What if she was intelligent and has hidden skills

What if she gets new family

What if she has a gun and magic

Born to be an outcast, naruko get's forgotten and neglected for her siblings because they have the kyuubi chakra and she just have the soul she gets beaten because she is a burden to her siblings one day she was by two men who gives her power her, knowledge, training, tools to survive this horrible shinobi world. watch as naruko kicked ass and breaking hearts at the same time she is the choose one.

Will minato kushina, and the others realize their mistake before it's to late will she forgive them or not.

Chapter 1

the nine-tails roar made everyone shiver in fear the earth shook the villagers cried screaming and it would be over soon the kage minato and kushina were drained they had but little power left it's time that minato served konoha one last time and my Last wish make sure they becomes heroes of this village.

Saurtobi hiruzen knocked him out saurtobi put the sealing scroll on the ground and waved hand seals FUIN he split the kyuubi into 3 halves one-half of ying into mito and one-half of yang into menma and the soul and the rest of his chakra into naruko

naruko please become a great shinobi and leader too,the old man smiled as he died slowly. the shinigami took his soul away sautobi Why minato yelled and cried a friend and great leader has passed away the village grieved for 5 days after that minato told them that his children had the kyuubi chakra and the soul in them.

Naruko POV

when i was 4 that was the last time my parents really loved me but when jiraiya said the prophecy, i was ignored i was a demon-whore i had no one.

menma and mito bully me and say they are the heroes and i am just weak useless girl that should leave,

on october 10 the villagers hunted me down and beat me kick me i hated that my parents dont believe me when i say that the villagers beaten me and they my sister and brother bully me they say i should stop lying the villagers and my siblings would never do that

so i realied that i wasn't needed or wanted i was useless to them A failure to be a namikaze and on my 4 birthday they gave away my clan rights and diss owed me

since then i live in the red light district

there she is i quickly got up and ran and ran close behind me I was chased by them DIE YOU DEMON-WHORE some throw rocks i tried to dodge but growling of my stomach made me weaker every step i took and got hit somehow i dripped and ran into two men its over.

I ducked in fear is they going to hurt me like the villagers behind me YOU OK LITTLE GIRL they said with a low bass tone WE ARE LOOKING FOR HOTEL IF POSSIBLE, could you help us he was about 6, 9 in pretty tall slim but had toned muscles warm but powerful look and the other one was about 6, 7 very pretty and tall and muscles and had a very nice sword hey strangers i don't care about you Now go away from that demon-whore we are going to have some fun with her and then kill her

BANG BANG BANG A flash of light was seen and 3 of the chasers fall down no it can't be how could you help the demon bitch die ran and hind behind them forgive us stangers suddenly a hand on my head DON'T worry WE will protect you

the first time i heard some say that to me i wish my father would say that or my mother but they are blinded by their inmportant training for the prophecy that jiraiya-sama said but this man said the words i wanted to hear so badly we will protect you child he took out a metal thingy and dodge an upcoming shuriken of a jonin by shooting with that metal thingy which killed the jonin somehow A hole was left in his chest

what is that thing they are demons to that the only way they would help her she called them to kill us all kill them a villager yelled.

then they walked towards the group which the other one froze them his eyes glowed with bloodlust and anger at them he engaged in a battle with a ANBU he clearly had the upper hand the ANBU was hurt and cut and burn he pulled something down on this metal thingy and BANG this time a projertile with red flash flew out and send through the chest of the ANBU.

It had quiet down they were all dead SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THIS KID i looked at my saviors what was that its not a kunai nor a suriken but it shoots out projectiles.

you are a smart kid its called Gun or handgun its adevicePistol with cad function he handed over the gun to me i fell to the ground its so heavy how can he carry that he warped his jacket around her and took his gun back what your name kid Naruko uzumaki and you A beautiful name kid my name is ren and this loki do you want to stay with us yes please and they left and won't be back for 8 years


End file.
